Rain in My Heart
by pandamwuchan
Summary: sudah setahun sejak kepergiannya, tapi hujan di hati ku masih juga belum reda... just see it :)


Disclaimer GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by Sunrise

AN: setting cerita terjadi beberapa tahun setelah Second Bloody Valentine War.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Suasana duka di pemakaman yang diiringi oleh rintikan hujan, seolah-olah memperlihatkan bumi yang sedang menangis. Menangisi kepergian seseorang.

Seorang gadis tanpa dinaungi payung, berdiri di hadapan makam seseorang. Mata gadis itu terlihat menampakkan kesedihan yang amat sangat mendalam, pandangannya kosong. Bahkan kilauan cahaya yang biasa terpancar dari kedua matanya kini seakan meredup.

Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu berdiri di depan makam tersebut. Tak sedikitpun ia berniat beranjak pergi, meski dingin sudah merasuk dalam raganya. Ia seperti tak perduli, jika tubuhnya akan tergolek lemah bila ia terus berdiri di sana. Membiarkan hujan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

Mungkin saat seperti inilah yang ia butuhkan, disaat air matanya sudah tak bisa keluar lagi, maka hujanlah yang menggantikannya untuk menangis. Menangisi kepergian seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Rain in My Heart

**ORB, 1 tahun yang lalu**

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja Kira, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku".

_"Ya aku tahu, tapi jangan bekerja terlalu banyak Cagalli. Aku tidak mau jika kau nanti menjadi sakit"._

"Kira, tenang saja, aku ini sangat kuat kok. Lagi pula ada Athrun disini menjagaku. Kira, kapan kau kem-"

_"Cagalli... Maaf, tapi sudah dulu yah, ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Sampai jumpa nanti di ORB, aku menyayangimu"._

Tuut..tuut..tuut..

"Hh, Kira... Selalu saja seperti itu". Ucap Cagalli sambil menutup telepon nya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kira jadi jarang sekali menghubunginya melalui _video call. _Selalu saja, kalau tidak lewat email atau melalui telepon. Cagalli sangat paham dengan kesibukan kira mendampingi Lacus sebagai Chairwoman di PLANTs. Tapi tidakkah ia tahu, kalau Cagalli sangat merindukan saudara kembarnya tersebut.

Ingin rasanya ia pergi berkunjung sebentar untuk melihat keadaan saudara lelakinya disana. Tapi apa daya, pekerjaannya juga sangat menumpuk di ORB. Membuatnya menjadi frustasi sendiri.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Kira memegangi kepalanya setelah ia menutup percakapannya dengan Cagalli. Entah mengapa rasanya kali ini, kepalanya terasa sakit sekali seperti mau meledak. Kira segera membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebotol kapsul dan meminumnya satu.

"Hh, kenapa jadi seperti ini". Ucapnya yang lalu menatap sebuah foto di atas mejanya.

"Ugh...".

Tiba-tiba kepala Kira menjadi sangat sakit, hingga ia mengerang kesakitan dan akhirnya tumbang dari kursinya.

_BRUUKK..._

"Maaf... Cagalli". Kira terlihat mengeluarkan air matanya sesaat sebelum hilang kesadaran.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Cagalli terlihat mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya, sesekali ia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, kemudian kembali berjalan lagi sambil memegangi dagunya.

Athrun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat tingkah Cagalli, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sedang apa Cagalli?". Ucap Athrun yang sepertinya tak didengar oleh Cagalli.

Cagalli masih saja sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya, terus saja mondar-mandir, sampai akhirnya ia menabrak Athrun yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aduh...". Cagalli hampir saja terjatuh jika Athrun tak menangkapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Cagalli?". Tanya Athrun yang saat ini sedang menahan tubuh Cagalli agar tidak terjatuh.

Cagalli yang melihat Athrun pun membuka perlahan bibirnya dan dengan spontan langsung memeluknya, hingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Athrun... Sekarang juga pergilah ke PLANTs!". Ucap Cagalli pada Athrun dengan tegas.

"Haaa?...", Athrun tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Cagalli. "...maksudmu? Aku pergi ke PLANTs?".

Cagalli memegang kedua tangan Athrun. "Iya, kau akan ke PLANTs Athrun".

"Mengapa aku harus ke sana?". Raut wajah Athrun masih saja menampakkan kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, jangan membantah. Ini perintah, segera pergi dan temui Kira di sana".

Athrun akhirnya mengerti, ternyata Cagalli sedang merindukan Kira yang berada di PLANTs. Dia pun tersenyum pada Cagalli.

"Baiklah, Representative Athha, perintah dilaksanakan".

Cagalli membalas senyuman Athrun dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih Athrun".

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Lacus dengan terburu-buru berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit ternama di PLANTs. Dan saat Lacus telah sampai di sebuah ruangan, ia dengan segera membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalamnya.

"KIRA...".

Lacus merasa napasnya terhenyak begitu melihat kondisi Kira sang _Ultimate Coordinator _yang sangat pucat dan terbaring lemah di kasur.

"Ah, anda sudah tiba Lady Lacus". Ucap seorang dokter yang sudah ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?". Tanya Lacus sembari mendekat ke arah Kira.

Terlihat raut wajah yang begitu tegang dari keduanya. "Tolong persiapkan diri anda Lady".

Degup jantung Lacus menderu begitu cepat menanti hasil yang akan diberikan padanya, sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada kekasih tercintanya.

"General Yamato, menderita kanker otak tahap akhir yang dapat mengganggu kinerja otaknya dan sistem pergerakan tubuhnya".

"Ya tuhan...". Tangis Lacus pun pecah setelah mendengar hasil tes laboratorium milik Kira.

"Kira...". Lacus tak kuasa menahan semua kesedihaannya. Digenggamnya jemari Kira yang terlihat mulai kurus.

Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya selama ini. Mengingat Kira tidak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh kesakitan, Kira selalu bersikap seperti biasa saja seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Namun, tiba-tiba Lacus teringat suatu hal, Kira pernah berkata padanya.

_Flashback: PLANTs, 2 bulan yang lalu._

_"Bila, aku tidak ada di sini. Aku harap kau selalu tegar dan menjalani hari-hari di sini seperti biasa sebagai PLANTs Chairwoman, Lacus"._

_"Kira..."._

_"Aku berniat untuk kembali pulang ke ORB"._

_"Eh? Kapan? Mengapa Kira?"._

_"Entahlah, mungkin suatu saat. Mengapa ya? Mungkin jawabannya, karena aku merindukan ORB"._

_End of flashback_

Lacus menutup kedua wajahnya, ternyata inilah yang dimaksud Kira dengan pulang kembali ke ORB. Lacus pun membelai lembut wajah Kira.

"Apakah, kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku, Kira...". Air matanya jatuh dan mengenai pipi Kira.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari ke sini lagi haa?". Ucap Shinn dengan nada yang sedikit sinis pada Athrun, ketika ia baru saja sampai di PLANTs.

"Hei Shinn, apa begitu caramu menyambut seorang tamu". Lunamaria menyikut lengan Shinn, karena sikap Shinn masih saja belum berubah.

Athrun tersenyum melihat teman-teman lamanya sewaktu ia berada di ZAFT menyambut kedatangannya di PLANTs. "Hm, aku kemari atas perintah Representative Athha".

Dan di tengah-tengah moment reuni yang membahagiakan itu tiba-tiba seseorang berpakaian militer ZAFT datang menghampiri mereka. Memberi kabar mengenai seseorang yang tentu saja membuat Athrun membulatkan kedua matanya begitu mendengar kabar tersebut. Lidahnya menjadi kelu seketika.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Athrun dengan cepat berlari di dalam koridor rumah sakit. Pikirannya menjadi kacau, dan tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa setelah ia mendengar kabar tentang Kira. Apa yang akan terjadi bila Cagalli mengetahui hal ini. Athrun membatin sejenak. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Cagalli.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar pasien bernomor 401, dengan segera Athrun membuka pintunya, dilihatnya Kira sedang terbaring lemah dengan Lacus yang senantiasa menungguinya.

Athrun memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah yang sedikit goyah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat shock. Begitu pun dengan Lacus yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Athrun, Lacus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah Cagalli juga ada di PLANTs.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Cagalli merasa sedikit gusar dengan permainan yang ada di depannya. Hh, ternyata bermain catur ataupun kartu seorang diri sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dan ada apa ini, sudah dua bulan lebih Athrun pergi ke PLANTs. Tapi tak sedikit pun kabar datang darinya.

"Athrun bodoh...". Cagalli melempar bijih catur ke segala arah.

"Aaarrgghh. Cukup, kesabaranku habis". Cagalli dengan kasar membuka Laptopnya dan mulai mengetik sebuah email untuk seseorang.

Belum sampai 5 menit, sebuah balasan email diterima oleh Cagalli. Dibukanya email tersebut dan dibaca perlahan.

_From : Athrun Zala_

_Maafkan aku Cagalli, aku saat ini sedang sibuk di PLANTs. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bantu di sini, selengkapnya akan ku ceritakan jika aku sudah kembali ke ORB. Dan mengenai Kira, dia saat ini baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

Cagalli memegang dahinya. 'Dasar Athrun, jika ia merasa ada yang harus ia bantu, mengapa harus merahasiakannya dariku'. Batin Cagalli.

Cagalli lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Perasaannya saat ini menjadi sangat kalut, ada sedikit kekhawatiran di hatinya. Sepertinya Athrun merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sudah dua bulan lebih Athrun meninggalkan ORB. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya, terlebih lagi saat ia berbohong pada Cagalli mengenai kondisi Kira. Tapi itu dikarenakan permintaan langsung dari Kira padanya.

_Flashback: PLANTs, sebulan yang lalu._

_Saat itu Athrun sedang mendampingi Kira menjalani pengobatan. Dan ketika mereka berdua sudah berada kembali di ruang perawatan._

_"Athrun, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak kembali ke ORB? Kau sudah beberapa minggu berada di sini, tidakkah ka-"_

_"Cagalli...", Athrun menginterupsi perkataan Kira dengan menyebut nama seseorang yang saat ini menunggu di bumi._

_"-aku akan mengabarinya mengenai kondisimu saat ini Kira, waktu itu aku belum sanggup memberitahunya, mungkin jika sekarang... Ia harus-"._

_"Jangan beritahu dia, Athrun"._

_"Ki-kira..."._

_Kira menghela napasnya sejenak dan memandang langit biru yang terlihat begitu damai._

_Lalu Kira memandang Athrun dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya. "Aku, membenci setiap tetes air mata yang keluar dari matanya, Athrun",_

_Athrun terdiam mendengar perkataan Kira._

_"Aku tidak ingin mengusiknya dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaanku kini"._

_Athrun merasa bila air matanya sudah mengalir lagi membasahi kedua pipinya. "Tapi, Kira.."._

_"Ssstt... Aku mohon padamu Athrun". Ucap Kira sembari tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan, air mata Kira juga mengalir dari kedua matanya._

_"Baiklah Kira, aku berjanji"_

_end of flashback_

Semenjak hari itu, Athrun menghindari Cagalli, baik dari telepon yang tidak pernah ia angkat, dan juga email yang jarang sekali ia balas. Dan meskipun ia membalas email dari Cagalli. Pastilah ia akan berbohong dan mencari-cari alasan, agar Cagalli tidak menghubunginya lebih lanjut.

Ini, demi kebaikan bersama...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Hari ini, Kira diijinkan untuk keluar sebentar dari rumah sakit. Atas permintaan khusus darinya, yang menginginkan agar dirinya diberikan kebebasan menghirup udara di luar sejenak. Hh, terlalu lama di ruang perawatan juga membuatnya sedikit jenuh.

"Baiklah, General Yamato. Hanya hari ini saja, saya mengizinkan anda untuk keluar, meski saya kurang yakin untuk memberi izin".

Kira tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang dokter, ia lalu berdiri dan mencoba untuk berjalan dengan kekuatannya sendiri. "Lihat, apa aku kurang meyakinkanmu dokter?".

Sang dokter pun menghela napasnya sejenak, "Kau baru 2 bulan lebih menjalani perawatan, meski hasilnya memang terlihat. Tapi aku masih kurang yakin".

"Percayalah padaku dokter, jika sesuatu terjadi. Aku berjanji akan segera kembali kemari".

Akhirnya sang dokter pun menyerah dan memberikan ijin untuk Kira.

Kira pun segera beranjak pergi dari ruang perawatannya meninggalkan dokter yang berdiri di dalamnya.

"Aku rasa, memang kau tidak ingin kembali lagi kesini, General Yamato".

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Hai semua, apa kalian lama menungguku?". Ucap Kira yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Membuat Lacus dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Kira, mengapa kau keluar dari ruanganmu. Kami baru saja ingin menjengukmu". Ucap Lacus dengan nada yang khawatir pada Kira.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hari ini dokter mengijinkanku untuk keluar, karena sepertinya aku sudah sembuh". Ucap Kira yang diselingi tawa.

Tapi Athrun tak percaya begitu saja pada Kira. Lantas Athrun pun berjalan mendekati Kira. "Baiklah, jika kau memang sudah sembuh. Aku ingin bertemu dengan dokter yang menanganimu untuk mengecek kebenarannya. Apakah kau benar-benar sembuh atau tidak".

Athrun hendak memasuki rumah sakit, namun kira dengan cepat menarik lengannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. "Sudah kukatakan Athrun, percayalah padaku".

Athrun pun akhirnya dengan pasrah mengikuti keinginan Kira.

Mereka semua memasuki mobil dan berjalan menuju seuatu tempat.

"Baiklah Kira, kau ingin kemana sekarang?". Tanya Athrun pada Kira yang saat itu sedang melamun.

"Kira...". Panggil Lacus. "Oh, iya... Ada apa Lacus?".

Lacus menatap Kira dengan sedikit cemas.

"Danau... Ayo kita ke danau". Ucap Kira dengan segera, agar Lacus tidak memandanginya terus seperti itu.

Athrun lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke danau.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Cagalli dengan segera memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menyambar laptopnya, setelah ia mendapat telepon dari Athrun, jika Kira ingin melihat wajah dan berbicara padanya melalu video call. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah saudara kembarnya itu.

Cagalli langsung menyambut panggilan video call dari Kira untuknya. Dan betapa bahagianya ia begitu melihat wajah kira, namun Cagalli merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dari wajah kira.

Kurus...

"KIRA!"

_"Hai Cagalli, senang bisa melihatmu lagi"._

"Kira... Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu terlihat kurus sekali. Apa kau kurang makan haa". Omel Cagalli yang hanya ditanggapi kira dengan senyuman.

_"Ahaha, maaf... Aku bukannya kurang makan, tapi aku merindukanmu Cagalli"_

Cagalli tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kira. "Ya, aku juga merindukanmu Kira, sangat merindukanmu". Air mata Cagalli hampir saja jatuh membasahi pipinya.

_"Hei, apakah itu air mata bahagia? Jika bukan, segeralah berhenti menangis"_

"Aku, tidak menangis Kira. Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak menangis lagi, bukan? Apa kau sudah lupa". Cagalli segera menghapus air matanya sembari tersenyum pada Kira.

_"Ya, aku selalu mengingatnya Cagalli. Hei, besok aku akan kembali ke ORB"._

"Benarkah? Apa kau akan pulang ke ORB? Berapa lama kau akan berada di ORB Kira?". Cagalli tak dapat menahan kebahagiaannya.

_"Ya, aku akan kembali ke ORB. Berapa lama? Tentu saja selama yang kamu inginkan". Ucap Kira yang tentu saja membuat Cagalli sangat gembira._

"Aku akan menunggumu Kira".

Sementara itu di PLANTs, Lacus tak kuasa menahan tangisannya mendengar percakapan antara Kira dan Cagalli. Ia merasa, jikalau hari dimana Kira akan kembali ke ORB sudah tiba

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Cagalli...". Panggil Athrun pada Cagalli yang saat ini masih setia berdiri di hadapan makam seseorang, meski tubuhnya sudah sangat basah diguyur hujan.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau bisa sakit jika berada di sini terus...". Athrun kemudian memayungi Cagalli agar tidak terkena dinginnya hujan.

Cagalli sudah terlalu lama berdiri di pemakaman tanpa berlindung dibawah payung. Terdiam mengingat sebuah tragedy setahun lalu yang menghancurkan hatinya. Cagalli pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman bersama Athrun.

Sudah setahun sejak kepergian Kira. Perilaku Cagalli tidak menampakkan sedikitpun perubahan. Ia masih saja terlihat murung, dan hujan dihatinya masih saja belum reda. Bahkan Cagalli pernah dengan nekat kabur dari mansionnya dan pergi menuju pemakaman. Mungkin saat ini, ia masih belum bisa merelakan sepenuhnya kepergian Kira yang dinilainya begitu mendadak.

_"Hei, besok aku akan kembali ke ORB"_

Kata itu kembali terngiang diingatannya. Mengingat kembali, ketika suatu hari Kira berkata akan kembali pulang. Memang benar Kira kembali, tapi dengan kembalinya Kira malah membuat luka yang sangat mendalam bagi Cagalli.

Di hari itu, ketika Cagalli mendapat kabar dari Athrun, bahwa Kira dalam perjalanan pulang ke ORB. Tentu saja hatinya teramat gembira. Namun kegembiraan itu perlahan menjauh, lantaran bukan sebuah pelukan yang ia dapatkan dari Kira, melainkan sebuah peti mati yang berisikan jasad Kira. Cagalli bahkan sempat pingsan dan tak sadarkan selama 2 hari.

Tapi, meski begitu... jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia yakin bahwa Kira akan selalu bersamanya, menemani langkahnya di setiap saat. Meskipun ia tidak terlihat lagi.

FIN

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Kepanjangan kah? -.-''

dan sangat aneh yah ckckckck *geleng-geleng* , semoga dimengerti alurnya =v=''d... ini cerita hasil dari khayalan saya sama temen'' saya di sekolah #hajar -.-''

see you next time.


End file.
